


through the looking glass

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminisation, Halloween, Lingerie, M/M, Parallel Universes, Past TaeTen, Pronouns don't always equal gender!, Selfcest, Smut, Ten loves himself, TenAlice, Tenalice uses she/her pronouns cause why not, don't blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: She's been watching him a while, she knows how unsatisfied he is. That no one will play with him.Maybe it's time to change that. Maybe she should show him just how to get the boys interested.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 54
Kudos: 199





	through the looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> so i literally began writing this last night and finished it while i was supposed to be working and :) yeah. less than 24 hours and 10k later here we are, so god knows if this is even any good i'm a little word-delirious  
> ten fucks himself  
> cause why not???  
> tenalice has been lodged in my brain ever since the video came out and hnnnn just cant' stop thinking about her :') HAD to write her!!!!
> 
> my halloween fic didn't go to plan, but!!! idk maybe this can be a lil halloweeny instead!  
> pls enjoy!

The power going off wasn't all that weird in the dorms. What with Kun's flight simulator and Dejun blasting the heating all winter and the aircon all summer and the amount of games consoles they had plugged in at one time, the generator tended to go into overdrive and just— cut out completely. 

So Ten was used to being suddenly rendered in complete darkness. 

But it was highly inconvenient when the cream pie porno he was watching was just getting to the money shot and the Wi-Fi cut out. 

"For fucks sake." He whined to himself, fake sobbing as he stared up at the ceiling. This was just his luck. He finally had some alone time, Hendery was piling in with Xuxi so they could scare themselves stupid with some horror movies in true Halloween style so Ten had the room all to himself, and he was hoping to take full advantage of that. 

He was so fucking horny. 

Between WayV and SuperM and NCT2020 he felt like he had very little time to kick back and relax. And it certainly wasn't helping being surrounded by dudes day in day out. Even more than he was used to with all the new units. And with the entire world shutting down for the pandemic, most of them had spent the majority of their time in the gym. It wasn't like they had anything else to do. And Ten had been in there a little more than usual himself, but—

All those sweaty boys. Tight tops. No tops most of the time cause they were always ripping them off, and that might be a bit rich coming from him, but he didn't care. It wasn't fair that he was surrounded by all these abs and dicks and he couldn't just jump on them whenever he wanted. 

Well, he could. But he had learned not to shit where he ate. His quasi-divorce from Taeyong had proven to be more than awkward, especially when they were both placed into SuperM together. 

He wasn't going to do that again. 

So he would just have to keep himself entertained with his hand. 

Or at least that was what he was trying to do. 

He slammed his laptop screen down with a huff. He had been lying there a good minute or two, wallowing in his own self-pity, and the electricity hadn't come back on. No doubt the rest of them were sitting around scratching their heads wondering what was going on instead of going into the fuse box and flicking the switch. 

So he threw an oversized hoodie on and a pair of sweatpants, hoping they would hide his boner long enough to sort the Wi-Fi out and scuttle back into his lair. 

But when he stepped out of his room everything was… Deathly silent. Weird. Even when they were all asleep they still made plenty of noise. Had they all gone out and left him?

Or was this some stupid Halloween prank they had planned? Because he really wasn't in the mood. 

"Hilarious!" He shouted into the void as he wandered through their apartment. He should have brought his phone to use as a torch because he absolutely hated the dark but his mind wasn't really working. Too annoyed. Too horny. 

If anyone dared to jump out on him and try to scare him then he just couldn't be held accountable for his actions. 

They'd be asking for it. 

He sighed to himself as he opened the cupboard that housed the boiler and electrics and whatnot. As if no one else had even attempted to see what was going on. 

Idiots. 

He fiddled around with the fuse box a little, not quite able to see what he was doing with nothing but the light of the dim street lamp outside streaming in through the window. 

Why didn't he bring his damn phone? 

But he found it, eventually, and light flooded the form once more. Thank god for that. 

"You're welcome!" He shouted into the void, again. What the fuck was going on with everyone? They must have left. He kind of wished they had at least told him. Then he could have been as loud as he wanted inside of biting down on his knuckle as he tried to wank himself off. 

Maybe he should check. 

He scampered up the hallway and peeked in each of the rooms. 

Empty. 

Awesome. 

He had the whole place to himself. 

He did ponder where the hell they could have gone, wondered whether this was all an elaborate ruse to scare him, but the fact his boner had been rubbing against his sweatpants for way longer than needs be made all of those thoughts vacate his mind. 

He didn't care. 

Fuck them. 

He almost skipped back to his room, pausing for just a second to take in a picture on the wall. He couldn't remember that being there. It looked like their logo, or one of them. A capital V but it was all… ornate. Like Victorian looking. They hadn't had any concepts like that… Had they? He was pretty sure he had never seen that before. 

Huh. 

Maybe their manager had put it up, something they were working on for their next comeback. 

Ten hummed to himself. 

Cool. 

Before forgetting all about it and getting back to matters at hand. 

"Right! Last chance!" He called back into the dorm as he pushed the door ajar. "If you're hiding in here you might wanna make yourself known cause if not I'm gonna sit on the biggest dildo I have and you're all gonna be subject to— Jesus Christ!"

Ten jumped back as he turned to go into his bedroom. As he saw a figure standing there. 

Fuck.

He fucking knew it. 

"I swear to god—" He started, breath heavy, hand on his chest to try and calm his beating heart. They all knew how easy to scare he was. And he still fell for it every time. 

"Yangyang." He hissed under his breath. It was always fucking Yangyang. 

But why… 

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Whoever it was had their back to him and— And they were wearing a little baby blue dress… They had long blonde hair. They— Were they—

A sasaeng? 

Fuck. 

Had someone broken into their dorm? 

Fuck. 

Had some crazy fan gotten into his room?

Fuck. 

Oh fuck. 

He had a fucking hard on. 

Fuck. 

"Hyung!" He called for their manager. For anyone. "Kun! Lucas!"

"They aren't in, silly." The person giggled, swaying back and forth slightly, her dress moving as she did. "It's just us."

Ten's blood ran cold. What sort of horror movie shit was this? He didn't even watch them cause they were dumb and who wanted to be scared, but— 

Oh god, what if she had killed them?

"Just you, and—"

She turned, one hand on her hip, the other forming a peace sign by her eyes as she spun. 

"You!"

What the fuck?

Who was…? 

"Wh—"

And then Ten saw it. The tattoo on her forearm, the one that was held up to her face as she stood there striking a pose like some bootleg sailor moon character in a baby blue maid outfit and striped thigh highs. 

Someone— She— She had gotten the same tattoo as him and… Broken into his room. 

He felt like he was going to pass out. 

"What—" He swallowed, trying to pick up the courage to speak, tugging at the hem of his sweatshirt as he tried his hardest to keep his modesty. "What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room." She blinked back. Totally serious. 

"N— No." Great. She was insane. "It's my room. I live here. You— You broke in."

But she just shook her head in response. 

"You're in my room, actually. Look."

She nodded her head over towards his bed. 

Only… It wasn't his bed. Or at least not his bedsheets. 

He had grey bedsheets. And he was sure of that because he only changed them yesterday. 

These were baby pink. 

He didn't even own pink bedsheets. 

And where was his laptop? 

And that candle wasn't his… 

He scanned the room. Hendery's stuff was all different too. 

What the fuck was going on here?

"Don't you recognise me?" The girl giggled, taking a few steps forward. Ten took one back. "I mean… You take enough selcas."

Ten narrowed his eyes a little. What was he talking about? 

"Look." She pushed the sleeve of her dress up, revealing two tattoos at the top of her bicep. Two— Two tattoos that were exactly the same as his. A butterfly and— But he hadn't revealed those yet. No one else knew what they looked like and these were _exact._

"W—Who are you?" His voice quivered. What the fuck was going on? How did this girl know so much about him? Had she been watching him? And why was everything different? What had she done? 

"I'm you." She smiled. And that's when Ten recognised it. That eye smile. The little mole under her eye. Her nose… The tattoos. 

She looked exactly like him, only… With long blonde hair, and—

Oh god. 

He was gonna pass out. 

"Hey." She grabbed him by the shoulder to try and help stabilise him a little. "It's okay. I'm you. You're me."

"But—" Maybe he had slipped in the dark and hit his head or something. 

"You can call me Tenalice." She giggled, eyes twinkling. She was pretty. Was he that pretty? "Since it's kinda confusing."

"Ten… Alice?"

"Yeah, look!" She stepped back, pulling the sides of her dress out as if she was going to curtsey. "I'm dressed as Alice in Wonderland! Cute right?"

"Sure…" Ten honestly had no idea what to do or say. This was… Insane. 

"We look good, right?" She closed in on him again, making him back up a little more, so he was almost out of the room, but— 

Her hand was against the door — slamming it shut — tattooed forearm right next to his face. 

He was trapped. 

"We have such a cute face and a tight little body… We look just delicious in a tiny frilly dress. Oh!"

She giggled again as she pressed up against him, his boner making itself known. Well, she already knew, she knew everything about Ten, of course, but it was weird to feel it. Weird good. 

Ten just tried to steady his breathing. He was trapped between the door and… himself? 

"Someone's hard." She whispered close to his ear. Woah. Did he really sound that sensual? "I guess you were having a little fun before you got here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, you're in my world now, baby."

"Your wo—"

"Come on!"

Tenalice took him by the wrists and dragged him over to his — her — bed. 

"You're heard of alternate universes, right?"

Ten nodded. He had… in theory, but… They weren't real, right? 

"Well, welcome to mine!" Tenalice spread her arms as she knelt in the edge of the bed. 

"Alternate universe?" Ten gaped. 

What the fuck? 

Was this actually happening? 

Had he been drugged or something? 

"Yeah. And I think you'd like it here." She crawled across the bed on her hands and knees, a finger tugging at the elastic of Ten's sweatpants for a moment before he swatted her away. "Everyone wants to fuck me. And I let them."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." Her lips curled into a smirk. "Taeil… Jungwoo… Johnny…"

Tens eyes widened a little. Johnny? 

"Even Taeyong can't resist all of this." She scoffed, running her fingers up her thigh, the hem of her dress catching to reveal a little more skin. "He just keeps coming back for more."

Ten swallowed. What did that even mean? 

Were they all straight in this supposed alternate universe or what?

"And I know you don't get anywhere near as much cock as you do. It makes me sad."

"H—How do you know that?"

Tenalice shrugged. She just did. Some universes were a little more psychic than others. 

Ten's universe was all about logic and science and blah blah boring stuff. 

Hers was more fun and… Magical. Her universe didn't comply to the rules that Ten's did. She could hop around if she so wished. 

And she could bring people here too. 

"I just do. And that's why I brought you here. It's Halloween, the sluttiest night of the year and you're cooped up in your room watching C-grade porn."

Ten felt himself flush a little as she rolled her eyes. She had been watching him? Like… Touch himself? 

"I figured you deserve a little fun." She purred. "Look at the state of you already."

She giggled _again_ and she pressed the tip of her finger to the head of his cock, still poking at his sweatpants _._ Ten wondered if he was this giggly and annoying in his universe. 

"What kind of fun?"

"A cock in that tight little ass of yours. It's been a while, hasn't it, Tennie?"

He nodded because… It had. It was too much effort to meet anyone and he was terrified of being found out, and— Well, sleeping with his friends and colleagues just didn't seem like the best idea. He had tried it once and then feelings happened and feelings went away, and… 

Now Taeyong couldn't stand him. 

"Who?" Had Tenalice planned something for him? Was one of the members from her world going to come in here and fuck the very life out of him? Because as insane as that sounded he would fucking take it. 

He was that desperate. 

"Me, of course!" Tenalice beamed brightly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

What the actual fuck?

"I'm gay." Ten deadpanned. 

"I know." Tenalice smirked back, quirking an eyebrow as blonde hair twirled around her index finger. No shit, Ten. For someone who came from a universe of science he wasn't that smart. "I know everything about you. What gets you off. Just where you like to be touched…"

Ten gasped as she squeezed his inner thigh. 

"That you like a hand wrapped around your neck but you've never been able to tell anyone… Only tried yourself but you know it's not the same."

He bit down on his bottom lip. 

Fuck. 

She really was him. 

"I'm you, remember? But cuntier."

"But—"

"I'm _you,_ Ten. I'm a boy. I have a cock. And I want to put it inside of you."

She—

Wait. 

"What?"

"Oh my god!" She rolled her eyes, clearly getting frustrated. "Is everyone from your world so dense?"

"Me." She pointed to herself. 

"You." Then pointed to Ten. 

"We are the same person. Different universes. Alternate timelines. Whatever."

"Which means that I," she leaned in, grabbing a handful of Tens dick and making him hiss, "have one of these too. Comprende? But I don't mind if you treat me like a girl. I like it."

He nodded, a little faster this time because Tenalice was squeezing a letting go ever so slightly and— Fuck. It felt like fucking haven. How long had he been rocking this boner now?

"And you wanna fuck me? You? Like— Yourself?"

"Absolutely. Don't you think we're sexy?"

"I mean, yeah." It might sound conceited, but he did. He wouldn't be getting his tits out on camera all the time if he didn't. Plus, Tenalice, well… Turns out he looked really good in long blonde hair and a little dress. 

"Then why not? It'll be fun. I get to fuck the prettiest boy in the world — me — and you finally get some dick. It's a win-win. Right?"

Ten scoffed at the wording. Win-win. That was a stupid joke he always made too. 

"You ever fuck him?"

"Oh, all the time. He loves when I sit on his face."

"Oh my god!" Ten whined, throwing himself back against the bed. That was so hot. Sicheng was so hot. He had wanted to fuck around with him for so long. "I'm so jealous."

"You just have to make them want you." Tenalice mused as she tugged his sweatpants down, subconsciously licking her lips as his cock sprung free. No boxers. Nice. "Dress up a little. They can't resist it. Wait until you see what I have on under this dress."

"You serious? They like that?"

"Love it." She crawled a little further up the bed, so she was hovering over Ten, boxing him in with her arms and knees. "Makes them feel manly or whatever." She scoffed. Boys were so dumb. "They can't go out and get any pussy so they come to me."

Ten cried out as she sat down, right on top of his cock, and began to rock back and forth. What was the sensation? It was smooth but kind of rock at the same time. Like… Patterned. 

"Is that lace?"

"Of course! Drives them wild."

Ten whispered out an _oh my god_ under his breath. He could see why as she moved against his already painfully hard cock. 

"Harder."

"Patience. Mommy has a lot to teach you, baby."

"Mommy?" He whined. Jesus. Alternate universe Ten was something else. 

"Well, I don't wanna see you go without cock for much longer. You need to go forth and conquer. Put yourself out there. Wear the skimpiest little boxers around the dorm. T-shirts that barely cover them. Make them look. Bend over and accidentally drop yoghurt on your thighs so they have to sit and watch you scoop it up with your finger and suck it off really, really slow."

"Fuck…"

"Make eye contact." Tenalice leaned in so she was pressed up against Ten, lips close to his ear. It made him shudder. He had never noticed how sexy he sounded. "They won't be able to stop thinking about your lips wrapped around their dick, trust me. And then they're putty in your hands."

Ten cried out as Tenalice ground down harder, as she picked up the pace. 

"They're gonna wanna fuck you so bad because they can't stop looking at you. And who else will they have? They can't just go out and meet someone in a bar for a quickie. That's not how it works for us. They're going to have to come to you and, well, we both know you'll bend over for just about anyone, won't you Tennie? I do. God I love being their little fuck toy. I love being the only one who can get them off."

"Oh my god." Ten pushed his hips up, desperate for more contact. Everything she was saying was driving him crazy… 

God knows how many times he had thought about that. About being passed around the dorm. About going to visit 127 and maybe being passed around some more. 

Surely they were all just as frustrated as he was. 

"And it works? They want to?"

"They want it _so_ bad Tennie. They want me… Want you. How could they not? Look how sexy you are." She sat back up, breath heavy as she rutted down even harder. This was clearly beginning to get to her too, Ten could feel it. He could feel her getting hard. 

This was so weird. 

But a massive fucking turn on. 

"How could anyone resist this?" She giggled, pulling the hem of her skirt up ever so slowly, revealing more and more thigh and— Oh. A garter wrapped around her leg. Ten reached out to touch it. She had really gone all out. 

But it didn't end there. She kept pulling the dress up further and further until she revealed a little pair of almost translucent black panties, patterned lace creeping up just to the base of her cock. 

"It drives them crazy." She grabbed Tens wrist, guiding his hand from her thigh to between her legs so he could feel. Fuck. 

"You're so hard already."

"I'm a little slut, what can I say?" She moaned as she moved against Ten's fingers. "And it turns out I'm really attracted to myself."

"Yeah…" Ten whispered in agreement. 

Turned out he was too. 

"Cum."

"What?"

"Cum for me."

Tenalice took his cock in her free hand, wasting no time in stroking up and down. And it drove Ten crazy. He had been waiting for some real friction for what felt like forever. 

"I want to fuck you, but I want you to last, so cum for me."

"T— Ten—" He moaned, writhing on the bed. It felt so weird calling out his own name. 

"Tenalice. Call me Tenalice." She drawled as he squeezed his own fingers around the bulge in her panties, hoping it would be payback, but she only seemed to revel in it. "I'm your princess for the night. Your girly little fuck toy. I might even give you a shot in my pussy later if you're good for me."

Ten let out a pathetic strangled scream as she tugged harder. Even though those were his hands — technically — it felt so much better. Like when you sat on your hand for a bit until it went numb. But without all of that. 

He was being touched by someone else and he loved it. 

And that person just so happened to have perfectly manicured and incredibly dexterous fingers. 

"Now. Cum."

Ten did as he was told, not wanting to hold back anyway. What had started as a quick wank while he had a little free time to release stress had turned into something much bigger. And he had been waiting far too long. 

"I bet you needed that, huh?" Tenalice smiled, milking the last of Ten's orgasm as he tried to catch his breath. "Watch."

Tens eyes focused on her index finger as it swept over her thigh, scooping up a little blob of cum. Her thighs and dress were covered in the stuff but she didn't seem to mind. 

She lifted her finger to her lips and Ten felt his breath catch in his throat. She was going to taste him… Taste herself. 

Why was this turning him on so much? 

It was very beyond fucking weird, but… She was amazing. 

Which meant he was amazing. 

A groan rumbled in the back of his throat as she sucked on her finger, making a show of it — eyes fluttering shut as the digit slipped in between her lips, then back out a little… In again. 

She was so… Hot. Sultry. Everything she did was so seductive and he could feel himself getting drawn in. 

She moaned a little louder as she dragged her finger out between her lips one last time, tongue lapping at the pad, her eyes locked on Ten's. 

"You want me to suck you off, don't you? You want these lips wrapped around your cock."

Ten nodded. He did. After that performance he did. 

"And that's exactly what you need to do when you go back." Her lips curled into a mischievous smile. She wanted Ten to learn her ways. She always got exactly what she wanted, and he deserved the same. "Try it on Doyoung. Trust me. He has a serious oral fixation; his cock will be down your throat within minutes."

Ten's breath shuddered as she leaned back in, lips only millimetres away from his. Her eyes were a little lighter than his, he realised. They looked like contacts. 

"And then he's yours. He won't be able to resist sticking it in that tight little ass too."

She lifted up onto her knees, Ten instantly missing the contact and the sight of those panties as her dress fell back down. 

"Turn over."

Ten took a deep breath and did as he was told. It didn't surprise him at all that she had the members in her world wrapped around her little finger, he was already halfway there. 

It was weird. He positioned himself on his hands and knees, fully exposing himself to her, but he didn't feel even the slightest bit shy. It would be like looking in a mirror for her anyway. They were exactly the same, carbon copies of one another. 

He whispered her name under his breath as her hands ran over the globes of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart just that little bit more. He wanted her so bad. Wanted to know exactly what it would feel like — being fucked by himself. 

"I mean look at you." She mused, fully taking in the sight. This must be just what she looked like in this position, offering herself up to someone. "How could anyone keep their hands off?"

Ten stayed still as she hopped off the bed to rifle underneath it for a moment - the very same place he kept his lube. 

This was seriously happening, wasn't it? He still wasn't sure if this was the most vivid dream he had ever had or if this really was real, but he didn't care. He hoped it was, even if that was completely insane, because it sounded like he was about to get the dicking down of his life. 

Because Tenalice was right. Who knew him better than her? Who knew exactly what he wanted and how he liked it better than… himself?

"I've been thinking about this for so long." She said, almost to herself as she squirted a healthy amount of lube over Tens puckered hole. She wanted him nice and wet. "I've been watching you, it's like I can feel your frustration."

He tried to compose himself as a finger prodded at his entrance. How long had it been since he had someone inside of him? It just wasn't the same when he tried to finger himself. He might be flexible but it was awkward and he could never quite get deep enough. 

"I know how badly you want to be filled."

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath as she slid the first finger in. It burned, Christ; he was seriously out of practice. But it felt good. Even that one little digit felt good. 

"And I want to be the first one in a while to do that. Before I unleash your true whore potential on your universe."

Tenalice giggled to herself as she began to stretch him open. Ten was moaning already, and he sounded good. So good. She was used to being complimented on how loud she was, so it was no surprise that he was the same. 

It was nice to be able to hear it clearly, though. Without the lust fogging her own mind. 

She slid another finger in, then another, scissoring to make sure he was fully prepared. The pain was nice every now and then, but she didn't want to hurt him too much. There was plenty of time for that. If everything went according to plan then Ten would be getting fucked on the regular, a quickie in the practice room that didn't allow much time for proper preparation out of fear or being caught. Some fun in the shower, where lube was all but useless. 

Tonight she was going to treat him. Make sure she did this properly. 

Make sure he enjoyed it. 

"Please." He begged. It was already getting too much. Tenalice's fingers stroking his walls, brushing up against the bundle of nerves that drive him insane every now and again, but never quite pressing down hard enough. "Fuck me. Please. I want you."

"You do?" She quirked an eyebrow. She loved how quickly he had come around to this idea. But, then again, she would have been exactly the same. If Ten was the one to show up in her room offering to fuck her after being touch starved for so long, she would more than willingly spread her legs and let him take her. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Yes, just—" He pushed his hips back. He needed it. It had been too fucking long and, well, Tenalice was driving him crazy. If she was having this effect on him then god knows how much damage he do to everyone else if he dressed the same. He could only imagine. "Put your cock in me. Please."

Tenalice cooed. He was so cute. So desperate. She loved it. 

"So needy." She sing-songed. Who knew teasing herself would be so much fun? But then again, she had always loved it both ways. She loved being the dick hungry little whore, bent over and begging for it just like Ten was, but she loved having the upper hand too. Loved the control. 

And that was exactly what she was going to get tonight. 

She pulled herself out of her panties, pressing the head of her dick to Ten's gaping hole. 

"Beg for my cock once more."

"Please- Tenalice, please just fuck me. I need it. I— Ah!"

Ten buried his face in the pillow as she pushed in, almost bottoming out in one fell swoop. She wasn't holding back at all, and it almost knocked the air out of him. It burned and stung and was a little uncomfortable, he had no idea he was so out of practice. 

But fuck did it feel good. 

"Oh god." He drawled, voice muffled by the pillow. He was stretched so wide and he loved it. He missed it. He needed more. He couldn't go without this again. He needed to know what it was like to be with other people. He needed to know what he was missing out on. "Fuck me like they fuck you."

"Like who fucks me, baby?" She pulled out ever so slowly, cock dragging against his walls. It was like he could feel every millimetre she was taking him so slow. It was setting all his nerves on fire and was absolute agony at the same time. "There's so many of them."

"Anyone. I don't care." Ten tried to rack his brains as she picked up a slow but steady rhythm. He was about to ask why she was such a tease, but he used to live torturing Taeyong like this too. "Xuxi. Have you fucked Xuxi?"

"Have I fucked Xuxi?" She scoffed as if it was a stupid question. Because it was, really. He was one of the ones that couldn't keep his hands off of her. "Of course I have. He's so _thick."_

She snapped her hips into Ten on that last syllable. 

"He'll stretch you out like you wouldn't believe. And he's so strong. His arms— Ugh. But he really is just a giant baby. He likes to be looked after." Tenalice leaned forwards, her chest against Ten's back. His shirt had ridden up a little from the position he was in, giving her the perfect opportunity to reach around and pinch a nipple. "He loves these. Sucking on them while I ride him, because that's his favourite position. Holding me close while I bounce around on his cock. He's so pliant too, will do anything I say."

"R-Really?" Ten couldn't believe it. Xuxi was so loud and headstrong. The last thing he expected was for him to be obedient. 

"He's like a puppy, desperate to please but he can't always control himself. He always ends up flipping me on my back and fucking into me like he's trying to put a baby in me." 

Tenalice smirked as he moaned even louder; she had a feeling that would get to him. 

"Bet you'd love to be pumped full of his cum, wouldn't you?"

"Yes! Yeah—" Of course he would. He lived it, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that because of course Tenalice knew. 

"You deserve it." Tenalice pressed a kiss to the back of Ten's neck. It was the first time she had kissed him all night and it made his tummy flip. It turned out sex wasn't the only thing he missed. 

"Who else? Who's a good kisser?"

"You already know."

"Taeyong." He sighed, because it was true. He was good with his tongue. Really good. But he didn't want to think about him right now. He had been there, done that, and was no most certainly barred from entering the premises. "Who else? Yuta. Tell me about Yuta."

"Oh, he's good with his mouth too." Tenalice licked a strip up the back of Tens neck, making him shudder. "Kinky. Just as much of a whore as you are."

"Yeah?"

"He's a show off. Loves touching me up where everyone else can see." She bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about the last time they were together. How flushed Jaehyun's face was as Yuta shoved his hand down her shorts and wanked her off in the back of the car. It was a miracle no one else has realised. "But he fucks hard and rough. God, it's—"

Tenalice picked her pace up at the thought, mimicking how Yuta would usually rut into her, giving Ten a little taste. 

"So good."

"More." He pushed back against her, able to feel the lace of her panties rubbing his against his cheeks. She hadn't taken them off or pulled them down. Who knew that would drive him crazy. "More!"

"Needy." She tutted, slowing down just to annoy him. "You wouldn't last two minutes."

"Don't care. I just— I want it hard and fast. Please."

He pushed back again; desperately trying to fuck himself on her cock now she had almost come to a stop. It wasn't fair. She couldn't just get him all riled hip and then—

Of course she could. She was a Ten after all. He had done a lot worse.

"Please, I'll be good."

"Oh, I know you will baby." She grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his neck to snap backwards. "I know you will, because I'm sure you're aware of what I'm capable of. And there are plenty of ways I can get off without you getting your second orgasm of the night. Maybe you don't deserve it."

"I do! I'll be good I promise."

"Yeah?" Tenalice slammed into him again but his throat was pulled back so tight he could barely even make a noise. "You sure about that?"

"Of course! I'll be so good!"

"Even when you go home? You're gonna do exactly as I say? Cause I'm sick and tired of watching you mope around. Whores like us need fucked, baby. It's what we do best, and if we aren't spreading our legs for someone then what's the point?"

Ten let out a strangled noise of agreement. This pep talk from her — from himself… She was right. He needed it. He needed them to give him exactly what he wanted. 

He fucking deserved it. 

"I will. Tenalice, I— I promise. I'll make you proud."

"Perfect."

Ten let out a loud cry as she slammed into him over and over, pulling his hair even harder so his spine curved at an almost impossible angle. It felt like she was going to snap him in half but he didn't fucking care. This was what he had been waiting for so long. What he had been dreaming about. 

"Wh— Who will give it to me like this?" He just about managed to stutter out. He needed to know. He had to know how could fuck him into submission, who he would be blaming for being unable to dance the next day. 

"Kun." She replied curtly. 

Of course. 

He should have known. 

"Piss him off. More than usual. He'll get so annoyed at you he'll want to shut you up. And what do you do?"

"Get on my knees."

"Good boy." Tenalice let up on his hair for just a second so she could stroke her fingers through it. "Goad him. Get him to shut you up by shoving his cock down your throat. And you know it won't take much, you're already so close."

Ten loved teasing Kun. He loved the reactions he got out of the elder and honestly, he just couldn't help himself sometimes. 

But if he could push just a little more and end up with _this?_

Oh, he was all in. 

"Then he'll only want more. He'll want to make sure he's put you in his place, and of course you'll let him, won't you baby? You'll submit to him and roll onto your tummy so he can take you from behind rough and dirty because that's exactly what you want."

Tenalice let go of his hair for good this time, her fingers wrapping around the back of his neck to push his face into the pillows. 

"Because that was your plan from the start. To get Kun to destroy you with his dick."

Ten practically melted as Tenalice picked the pace up again, moaning unabashed against the bedsheets, now saturated with his own saliva. He was a mess. His head was spinning because every so often she'd switch her angle up just a little and plough straight into his prostate. He could barely keep upright. He could feel his knees slipping, feel his thighs drifting further and further apart. And then—

Oh. 

_Oh god._

The very head of his cock brushed up against the bedsheets, already hypersensitive from earlier.

"Oh— Oh my god yes."

Tenalice was fucking into him so hard his poor little cock was brushing up against the rough material over and over—

He felt pathetic, how was he so close already? 

But it had been so long, this was months and months of built up frustration. He had been thinking about this for so long and now it was finally a reality, but— God he didn't want it to end. 

But he couldn't possibly hold on. 

It was all too much. 

"Gonna cum."

"Again?" Tenalice's voice was mocking and it made him feel tiny. But it also made him whine. the fact she had stopped ramming into him didn't help. He needed it. He needed her to fuck him. There was just something about her… Is this how Taeyong used to feel underneath him? "Thought you had stamina."

"I— I do, I just—"

"I know, baby." Her fingers were feather light on his lower back, trying to soothe him. "It's been so long, hasn't it? But you're gonna have to learn to last or no one will come back for more."

He nodded against the pillow. He knew that, but— 

"Just tonight… Can I? Please?"

He knew he sounded absolutely pathetic, but maybe he could use his powers too. He could be such a cute little whiny baby when he wanted to be, and it tended to help him get his own way. 

Maybe it would work on Tenalice too. 

Or maybe not. 

"No."

She pulled out. Completely. Leaving Ten's hole gaping, clenching around nothing. 

He whispered against the already damp pillows, his eyes beginning to water out of frustration. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. 

Why was she being so mean?

She was the one that brought him here. He was perfectly happy tugging himself off to some generic porno before he met her. 

But now he wanted her so fucking bad. 

He wanted to cum because of her. 

"Please…"

"Turn over." Tenalice ignored Ten's breathy pleas. It wasn't going to work on her. 

He did as he was told, though. Of course he did. He knew if he had any chance of release he would have to be good. She had made that clear earlier. 

But things were a lot more embarrassing from this angle. His face was so red and flushed and there was nowhere to hide. The way her eyes fixed on his cock, curving up towards his belly button, wet with precum. She could see everything. 

"There's nothing I love more than being fucked in front of a mirror." She smiled to herself, beginning to unzip her little maid dress at the side. "Watching myself. I always look such a mess. Like such a dirty little whore who just can't get enough. I guess that's cause I am."

She shrugged a little, allowing the sleeve of her dress to fall of a shoulder now it was looser. Ten could see her butterfly tattoo again. 

"But I can never quite focus." The other shoulder slipped off, making Ten realised she was wearing something underneath… Something lace. "I'm always too distracted by the dick in my ass; I can't help but give into it and let my eyes flutter shut, no matter how badly I want to watch myself fall apart."

Ten's mouth hung open as she let the dress drop completely. What did she have on? Was that a bra…? She really went all out with this feminisation thing, didn't she? The long blonde hair, the cute little dress, the long eyelashes and cherry red lipstick, the lingerie, the garter belt… 

It was no wonder they all wanted her. No wonder they just couldn't resist. 

Maybe he should take a leaf out of her book and buy himself something skimpy and sexy. He wondered if she felt weird wearing it, she certainly didn't look uncomfortable, but… The way the lace of her panties felt against his skin drove him crazy earlier. 

"Do you get turned on wearing that?" He broke Tenalice's train of thought, throwing her off a little. "The panties, and—"

"This bra?" She sat up a little straighter, grabbing at her non-existent tits. She liked a bra with a little padding. She liked the way it made her clothes fit. "I guess. It just feels nicer than boys stuff. It's so pretty and luxurious. I like feeling pretty and luxurious."

"You are pretty."

Tenalice scoffed, a glint in her eye. 

"But not luxurious because I'm a cheap whore?"

"That's n—"

"You can say it." She stood up for a second so she could shimmy the dress off, leaving her in nothing but the lingerie and stockings. Her body was to die for, and Ten knew he had the exact same body, but he guessed he had never looked at himself in the way he was looking at Tenalice. "Cause it's true."

She climbed back onto the bed, positioning herself between his legs again. God he looked so good like this. All fucked out. Covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Chest and neck all red and splotchy. 

"I'd fuck someone for half a Kit Kat."

Ten barely had time to laugh or respond before his leg was thrown over Tenalice's shoulder. 

"You want me to finish you off?"

"Yes!" He answered without any hesitation. "Yes! Please. Please, I need y—"

Tenalice cut him off with a kiss. She had been waiting to do that all night but for some reason making out with yourself felt a lot weirder than fucking yourself. 

But she figured why not. She already knew he was a great kisser. And she loved how tiny and helpless he felt underneath her. 

"Say it again." She whispered against his lips. He looked a little scared, but that only seemed to turn her on more. "Just one last time."

"I— I want you." Ten breathed, fingers coming up to card through her hair. It felt so real. Maybe it was. "Please fuck me."

Tenalice didn't need to be told twice. She wanted him just as bad. She had wanted him for so long and now he was finally here in here world, in her bed, she couldn't hold back any longer. 

"God—!" 

Ten threw his head back as Tenalice slipped back inside of him. Oh thank god. He hated that feeling of being empty while his cold was still hard. He just craved it— He loved it so fucking much. 

"I want this. I wan—" He babbled, trying to get his words out despite the fact his head was already filling up with that cloud of lust that made everything fuzzy. "I want this. All the time. I wanna get fucked by— Everyone."

Tenalice bit down on his bottom lip as she chuckled low in her throat. Perfect. This was exactly what she wanted. She needed Ten to realise just how much he deserved this. How he shouldn't have to suffer and rely only on his hand when he had so many gorgeous boys at his disposal. 

He had to use them. 

He had to let them use him. 

"Who else?" He panted. "Who else should I—"

But Tenalice's lips cut him off again and he found himself wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close as she could, despite the fact his knee was practically up by his shoulder. Thank fuck they were both flexible. 

The lace of bra was rubbing against his stiff nipples, her stomach against his cock and her tongue was delving deep into his mouth, dick even deeper in his ass. 

He was in fucking heaven. 

He was being fucked by a slightly more feminine version of himself and it might just be because he had been celibate — through no fault of his own — for so long, but this could very well be the best sex he had ever had. 

Maybe none of the others would compare. 

Maybe no one would ever be as good as himself. 

"Enough about them." Tenalice finally spoke up as she pulled back. It was fun getting him all riled up talking about how well everyone else could fuck him, but this was her night. 

He was hers right now. 

She didn't care about anyone else. 

She wanted him all to herself. 

"You can figure that out on your own. You're mine tonight." She pushed herself up, hands either side of Ten's head so she could get a proper look at him, so she could make him feel even tinier. "You're not allowed to think about anyone else but me. Understand?"

Ten nodded. He honestly wasn't sure he could anyway. Not with the way she was fucking him, kissing him… 

"Understand?"

"Yes! Yes… Mistress."

"Mistress?" Tenalice's eyes gleamed. She loved that. Fuck. She was going to have to get Jaehyun to start calling her that. "Good boy."

She sat herself up fully, making sure Ten could take everything in and she could do exactly the same. She wanted to see him lose it. She wanted to know just how amazing she looked in that position, and being the one to cause that? Fuck. She could feel her cock throbbing inside of Ten at the thought alone. 

So she grabbed his hips and slammed into him. 

She wanted to make sure he was going to remember this night. That just because he was going to be getting dicked down on the regular from now on that he wouldn't forget about her. 

"Please!" Ten's hands scrambled against the bedsheets, needing something to hold onto, something to ground himself not she was sat upright and he couldn't quite reach her. He wanted to, though. So he made grabby hands, desperate to feel her back up against him. "I want—"

"Ah-ah." Tenalice wagged her finger before grabbing Ten's wrist and pinning it down to the bed. She was looming back over him now, bending him in half. "I wanna watch. I wanna see just how good you look when I make you lose it."

"But—" 

"Shhh. You wanna cum don't you?"

Ten nodded furiously. Of course he did. 

"So bad. I dunno if I can hold on much longer." He squirmed a little on the bed as Tenalice brushed up against his prostate again. "Please."

"Then be good for me." She smiled softly, her voice almost soothing. She wanted to give him exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her needs either. 

This was exactly why she had wanted to play with him so badly. 

She wanted to watch. 

Wanted to see just how good she looked when she was the one flat on her back with her leg sling over someone's shoulder. 

"Let me watch that pretty little face lose it."

Tenalice let go of his wrist so she could hook her arm under his other knees, pushing it up towards his chest. She wanted to get as deep as possible, fuck him as hard as she could. 

Time to make him lose it. 

Tens head lolled to the side, mouth wide open as he let out an almost silent cry. Ultrasonic. It was a surprise Bella didn't come running in. If they even had a Bella here… 

But he couldn't even bring himself to cry out. Tenalice was fucking into him so hard he honestly felt like he was losing his mind. Maybe he already had. He was being fucked by himself in a little black lace lingerie set for fucks sale. 

But he didn't care. Not one bit. 

If this was what losing his mind felt like then bring it on. 

Because it was true — no one could fuck him better than _him._

No one else knew just how hard and rough he liked it. No one else could unearth kinks hidden deep inside of him he had never even allowed himself to think of before. No one else would ever be able to make him lose it like this, to turn him into a babbling, drooling mess. To actually make him wait instead of just being a selfish little bitch and coming whenever he felt like it. 

Because he wanted to impress her. 

She knew so much about him, because she _was_ him, but… Better. At least in this field. She was a better fuck. A better temptress she knew exactly how to get what she wanted and had men falling at her feet at the click of a finger.

She was everything he wanted to be. 

And he wanted to prove that he wasn't totally useless in bed, that he could totally do what she did and she could have his members going gaga over him if he just tried. 

He could hold out for her. 

He could be loud for her. 

He could look exactly like the fucked out mess she wanted to see so badly. 

But he couldn't hold on forever. 

"Tenalice. Tenalice, I'm—" His knuckles turned white as he gripped into the bedsheets, as his back arched off of the mattress. She was still going. Panting above him, her own moans just as loud as his was, lips twisted into a wicked smile as she watched her new plaything. "I can't."

"Just a bit more, baby." Her voice was tight, clearly close to edge too. But she wasn't ready for this to end. Ten was so hot and tight— So beautiful. Fuck. It definitely wasn't normal to be this attracted to yourself, but she couldn't care less. The rest of the members were bound to tease her when she told them, because she would, but she was sure they'd only be jealous. 

They'd want a bit of him too. 

Two Tens? 

She couldn't think of anything better. 

"I'm close too, just— Wait." She took Tens cock in her hand, making him hiss. Fuck. He was in agony. He wanted to cum so bad. "Wait for me."

Ten tried his hardest to hold out, the leg she had let go of in favour or wrapping her fingers around the base of his cold to prevent him from coming hooking over her waist. He still wanted her closer. He wanted to feel her moving against him. 

"Kiss me." He tried to sound demanding. Tenalice had had her fun. She got to watch him squirming and moaning against the sheets. Now it was his turn. "Please. Please, I'm gonna— I need you."

Tenalice's stomach flipped a little. He looked so needy. He wanted her so bad, didn't he? 

Cute. 

So she obliged, because, actually, she needed that level of intimacy too. Mindless fucking was what she did best, but this was her other half. He was… Her. She needed more. 

So she kissed him, held him close. She could feel him underneath her, wriggling around as she fucked into him, rhythm becoming ever most sloppy as she began to lose it herself. 

She was so hot. So was he. So sweaty. So close. Skin burning as hands roamed over tattooed skin and pinched at nipples and tugged at lace. 

She had never felt this sort of affinity with anyone else. It was like they were one. Ten knew what she wanted and she knew what he wanted. They barely even had to talk, they were in each other's heads, but what would be the fun in that, she lived bearing him beg far too much. 

"Baby." Her voice was low as she pushed deep inside of him. Her abs were twisting, a burning heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

She was close. 

And as much as she was enjoying this. As much as she would love to make it last, she couldn't keep going forever. Her thighs were shaking and her breath was tight in her lungs, scratching the back of her throat.

"I wanna come. Wanna fill you up. Wanna—"

"Breed me." Ten finished her sentence, knowing exactly what train of thought she was on. They had spoken about it earlier and it had been on his mind ever since. He needed her to cum inside of him. To fill him up. Properly. He wanted to be able to feel her inside of him even when he had to leave. "Cum in me. Please. Mistress, please."

"Fuck." Tenalice's teeth grazed his collarbone. He was insatiable. Such a little fucking slut. She loved it. "You're gonna drive them all wild, baby. I can't wait for you to get pumped full of cum every weekend. They're gonna be fighting over who gets to fuck you first."

She pumped his cock, ever so lightly, Knowing how sensitive his poor little cock must be. It had to be bright red by now, balls tight from how long she had made him hold out. 

But she couldn't tease him any longer. 

He had earned this orgasm. 

"Cum." She whispered, breath hot against his pierced ear. "Cum for me Tennie."

And that was all Ten needed to completely lose it. He had been waiting so long. _So fucking_ _long_ that there was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to finally get some release. Not when Tenalice was fucking into to him so hard, when she was mouthing against his cheek, urging him on. She wanted this. 

She wanted him to come undone. 

So he did. 

His vision whited out and his hearing seemed to go static to the point he couldn't even hear himself whine her name even though he knew he had. The orgasm rippled through his body, electrifying every nerve to the point where his skin was tingling and his muscles were spasming. 

And that's what made Tenalice lose it too. Ten clamped down around her, making him impossibly tight. And it felt like heaven. But she was already too close to the edge to keep going, no matter how badly she wanted to. 

So she let herself go. She came with a cry of Ten's name, painting his walls white as she all but collapsed on top of him, hips stuttering to milk her orgasm in his abused little hole. 

And it was fucking unreal. How anyone could make her feel this good was beyond her. 

No wonder everyone wanted to fuck her. 

She was amazing. 

"You're amazing." She mumbled against Tens skin as he tried to catch his breath underneath her, causing her to ride and fall slightly. It felt nice considering she was don't the same. They were even breathing in tandem. "They're all missing out."

Ten let out a sardonic laugh. _He_ was amazing? Was she kidding? 

"You're amazing too. I— I wanna be just like you."

"You're halfway there." She pressed a little kiss to his shoulder. "You're already a little cockslut; you just need to make sure everyone knows."

Ten hummed to himself as he combed his fingers through Tenalice's hair, nails scraping over the clasp at the back of her bra. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay here with her. 

Was that weird? 

Of course it was. 

This whole interaction was fucking weird. 

But it felt right too. 

She was like his other half, right? Unless there were more parallel universes, but he guessed there probably were. He wondered what the other Tens were up to. Whether Tenalice had ever paid them a visit. 

But he chose not to ask. In a way he would rather not know. Made him feel sort of special. 

"When do I need to go back?"

"When you fall asleep." She mumbled, already halfway there herself. "Unfortunately you can't stay here and fuck me forever."

Tens ears perked up at the a bit. 

Fuck her? 

"Was I a good boy?"

"Of course you were. Amazing. Watching you was…" Tenalice lifted her head up so she could look at him properly. "We are so fucking hot."

"Does that mean I get a shot at your pussy?" He asked, that word feeling a little foreign on his tongue, But that was exactly what Tenalice had said earlier. If he was good he could fuck her. 

"Naughty…" Her lips quirked up into that devilish smile. She was so good at that. Did he do that often too? Maybe he'd have to learn if not. It definitely worked. "You reckon you can go again?"

"Maybe… In a bit."

Tenalice wasn't going to take that, though. Now he had mentioned it she wanted it. She wanted him to fuck her. To cum inside of her just like she had to him. 

He couldn't just rile her up like that and not follow through instantly. 

So she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and shimmied down the bed a little. Tens eyes widened as she realised what she was thinking. He knew exactly how that filthy little mind worked. 

"Well?" She licked her lips, looking down at his spent cock. She needed him to get hard again, and she was fairly sure she knew just how to speed things along. "Do you wanna see how good you look giving head or what?"  
  


☆彡

"Hey, a parcel came for you. Looks like your Mom's handwriting."

Ten pushed himself up in bed, taking the package and ignoring the dull ache in his lower back. Jesus Christ. Last night was— Even if he was the type to regale his friends with his hoe stories, he was pretty sure they'd just laugh in his face. 

But it was real. She was real. He was more than certain of that.

He ripped the package open, hoping there were some snacks from back home and maybe an update on the puppies, but… 

It wasn't from his mom. That was his handwriting. 

_a little gift to get you started_ _♡_ _go drive your boys crazy and secure that dick!_

_— tenalice x_

He tried to keep his laughter in as he rooted through the package. Fucking hell she had thought of everything. Lacy bras both with and without padding, little thongs, thigh highs, a crop top, and of course... The Alice in Wonderland dress. He hoped it was new or that she had at least cleaned it after last night. 

He had no fucking idea how she managed to get this to him, but… It was kind of exciting. He wondered if her advice really could work. If he could seduce his band mates… 

Surely they wouldn't all turn out like him and Taeyong. Not many people were that sensitive and there was nothing wrong with just being friends with benefits. It would be like… Team building. But instead of solving puzzles and learning to work together they'd all be taking turns sticking it in him. 

And he sure liked the sound of that. 

Maybe he should test it out. Just see how far he could take this… 

"Hey, Hendery."

The younger looked up from across the room where he was sitting on his bed, looking at his phone. 

His eyes widened as Ten pulled something out of the parcel he had received, stretching them with his thumbs. Burgundy. Lace. 

Were—

Were those—?

Ten's lips quirked up at the mix of embarrassment, horror and curiosity on his reddened features. 

Maybe Tenalice was right after all. 

"What do you think of these?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
